The Adventures of Tsurara and Rikuo
by bombbox
Summary: when the clan got back from kyoto and everybody had too much alchohol and Tsurara woke up in masters bedroom and threw up the next morning, what is going to happen to the nura clan? chapter is up please enjoy. up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own nurarihyon no mago all credit goes to its creators.

Rikuo had just woken up and was getting dressed in his usual clothes. He didn't have school today so he was planning on just trying to relax, because yesterday was the day they had gotten back from Kyoto. The clan had thrown a big party for his succession as the third leader of the clan. He honestly couldn't remember anything because his night counterpart drank a lot of alcohol. So he also had a fairly big headache. As he was walking out of his room he saw a girls article of clothing on the ground and he couldn't tell whose it was but his head hurt too much to care. As he was walking down the hall he heard someone in the hall throwing up, so he knocked on the door and asked, " is everything all right?" the response he heard was not one he expected. The voice that came out of the bathroom was tsurara's, she gave a weak "yes". Rikuo passed it off as her drinking too much alcohol just like him.

Tsurara woke up that morning completely naked in her Master's bed. She was so surprised that she forgot to get her scarf, and she was trying to remember what happened, but when she was getting her clothes on she saw some blood next to her master where she was lying. The first

thought that passed through her mind was "No! I couldn't have done THAT with master." She suddenly felt the urge to throw up. So she ran to the bathroom and unleashed the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She was hoping that it was alcohol, but in the back of her mind she knew that that was probably not the case. She would have to talk to

Kejourou in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsurara was looking for Kejouro around the house, but could not find her. She was really worried and scared. She needed a shoulder to cry on, and she didnt think she could really look Rikuo in the eyes right now. She saw Kejouro in the kitchen and said "can you come and talk for a minuet?" Kejouro said "sure, just let me finish the dishes." kejouro put up the last dish then began to walk towards Tsurara. They walked inside their room and sat down. Kejouro asked "Tsurara, you don't look so good, what's the matter?" Tsurara said " kejouro, i think i might be p..pregnant. Kejouro's jaw was hanging open and her eyes were, bugging out. She asked in a deathly sweet tone " who. Did. it?"

Tsurara gulped and said "master" Kejouro couldnt hear and asked again "who?" and finally Tsurara screamed "I THINK MASTER GOT ME PREGNANT!" Tsurara gasped and put a hand over her mouth and Kejouro just gasped. Kejouro asked "when did this happen?" Tsurara said " the night of the party, master and i were drunk and we ended up in his room some how and after that..." Kejouro just nodded in understanding because her and Kubinashi also indulged themselves in a night of passion. Kejouro said " okay, calm down, we don't know for sure if you're pregnant or not. Just don't say anything to anyone until we know for sure ok? I have a friend that will be able to tell you if your pregnant or not." Tsurara asked " when will i be able to see her?" kejouro said " maybe tomorrow or the next day. Just be patient, just because yokai get pregnant and give birth quicker doesn't mean you will start to show in just a few days. Just stay in bed, i will take care of your duties today. Although you might want to talk to Rikuo-sama, that always seems to calm you down." Tsurara just nodded in agreement and wondered what she was gonna do if she really was pregnant. And she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsurara was woken up by the sound of her door opening. She saw Kejouro walk in and kneel down beside her. Kejouro said " wake up, I got in touch with my friend she is in the next town. Get dressed so we can go." tsurara nodded and said "I'll be ready in five minuets." She got dressed and walked out of her room and as she was rounding a corner she hit someone and fell down. She looked up and she saw Rikuo. Rikuo stuck out his hand and said " sorry tsurara, I wasn't looking where i was going." tsurara noticed how he said this with a slight blush and took his hand and said "thank you". She walked past him and went outside where she saw Kejouro standing agaist the pillar. She walked over to her and said "lets go" Kejouro began to walk and they took the bus to the next town. During the ride neither one of them said a word, because there was nothing to be said. They got off the bus and began walking towards the place where the doctor would look at her. While on the way she was wondering how she was going to tell Rikuo she was pregnant, if she was even pregnant. She was hoping that she wasn't but deep down she wanted to be the mother of HIS child. They finally got to the "doctors office" they walked inside and Kejouro talked to someone behind the desk . The woman she was talking to pointed towards a door near the back. Kejouro motioned for tsurara to follow her and they headed into the room and in the room was a bunch of dolls, and it smelled like smoke, it wasn't very appealing. Tsurara saw a woman who was about a foot taller than her and the woman looked like she hasnt bathed in days. Tsurara asked Kejouro " are you sure this woman is qualified to see if im pregnant or not?" Kejouro just said " i would trust her if i were pregnant." tsurara just nodded and went and sat down on a table that the doctor pointed to. The doctor put on some gloves and walked over to tsurara and flipped up her skirt and began to feel around, when she finished feeling around she took off her gloves and said "you're pregnant." tsurara just looked down and kejouro just came over and gave her a hug. Tsurara just sat there when the doctor asked " do you know who the father is?" tsurara just nodded and said "yes"

"Well you might want to tell him that i will need to check up on you at least once every two weeks because the baby will be born four to five months from now." tsurara got up and left the room. The doctor looked at kejouro and asked "who is the father?"

Kejouro said "Nura Rikuo, the third head of the Nura clan."

"He looked like a nice kid, do you think he will help her through this?"

"There's not a doubt in my mind." said Kejouro

tsurara was standing in the waiting room thinking to herself 'what will I tell Rikuo-sama, how will he react, what if he hates me for it' while she was thinking these negative thoughts kejouro walked out of the doctors office and put a hand on her shoulder and tsurara began to calm down. Over the years tsurara and kejouro began to become like sisters and being around each other they could always find a way to comfort one another.

The ride home was uneventful. So they got off at the bus stop and Kejouro said " you know you need to tell him, the sooner the better." tsurara just nodded and went inside to look for Rikuo. She was waking around and found him outside looking at the cherry blossom tree. She looked to him and said "hey master, there's somthing I need to talk to you about, can you sit down?"

Rikuo just looked at her and said "sure" so they sat down on the ground beside the cherry blossom and tsurara said "Rikuo-sama do you remember the night we got back from Kyoto and we had the party?"

Rikuo looked at Tsurara and said "not really, I drank way too much alcohol."

Tsurara said in a whisper "I think you and I might have done it."

Rikuo said "What did you say Tsurara?"

"I said i think we might have done IT."

Rikuo asked, "what do you mean..."

Tsurara said " you know when two people ..."

Rikuo gasped and asked "we did WHAT?"

Tsurara was getting worried, she had never heard her master raise his voice at her before.

Rikuo's mind was going out of control thinking about what he did with Tsurara. He thought to himself 'why is she telling me this?

Rikuo asked tsurara "why are you telling me this, did somthing happen?"

Tsurara looked down, her bangs covering her eyes and said "I'm pregnant."

Rikuo looked at her with his mouth hung open, at a loss for words, he stutters out "are you sure?"

Tsurara looked at him and said "yes, Kejouro took me to a doctor to have it confirmed. The doctor said I would need to go back at least once every two weeks." tears began forming in tsurara's eyes and rikuo embraced her in a hug and said "everything will be alright. Im right here, don't cry."

Rikuo looked down and saw that the yuki onna had fallen asleep, he admired her beauty. He was wondering what it would be like to become a father.

While he was holding tsurara in his arms, a thought hit him 'how im i gonna tell gramps about this' he decided it would be better to hold of on telling the old man about it for tonight so he picked tsurara up and walked inside and put her in her futon. And said "good night tsurara, lets talk about this more in the morning. All he hear from her was a sleepy "yeah" he turned around and saw her smiling in her sleep. His lips curled up as he began to think 'I'll be a dad in a few months."

OK, i know its not that good, but im not really good at romance, so as i said before if anyone i willing to help, i don't mind, also is there any idea for a name, i was thinking ryuto. But if anyone else has some ideas leave it in your review and ill give it a look. But the kid is most defiantly going to be a boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Rikuo was walking down the hall and he came to Tsurara's room and he opened the

door to

peek in, when he looked inside he could tell that she was still asleep, which was good

because

he was about to talk to gramps about the whole 'her being pregnant and me being the

father thing.' he shut the door to her room and began to head towards his grandfathers study.

When he got there he knocked on the door when he heard "who is it?"

Rikuo responded saying " gramps, its me i need to talk to you."

Gramps said "oho, are you having trouble leading the clan, you have some pretty big shoes to fill considering who your predecessors were."

Rikuo just sweat dropped thinking about how swollen the old mans ego was.

He just shook his head and said " no, actually it a little more important than that."

Rikuo was interrupted his grandfather saying " WHAT! More important than succeeding the head of the clan, What could be more important than that?"

Rikuo was slowly getting more irritated with his grandfather, if you looked closely you could have seen a tick mark on his head. And finally he cracked " GRAMPS, will you be quiet!"

Nurarihyon just looked at his grandson a little bit shocked, he had never heard his grandson yell like that before.

He looked at Rikuo and said "what is it that you want to talk about?"

Rikuo said "do you remember the night of the party?"

"Yeah , what about it ?"

Rikuo "well i kind of got drunk"

Nurarihyon said "so what, everyone got drunk."

Rikuo said "well me and someone else did something that will have a few major repercussions."

Nurarihyon said , with curiosity in his voice "what did you and this someone do?"

Rikuo said "well, I kind of got that person pregnant."

Nurarihyon just looked there and then it hit him "YOU got WHO WHAT?"

Rikuo said " I got Tsurara pregnant."

Nurarihyon just sipped some tea that was on his table and said "how do you plan to take responsibility for this Rikuo?"

Rikuo said "well, I really don't know, because i just found out yesterday that she was pregnant."

Nurarihyon replied saying " well as my grandson I will not let you have any illegitimate children. So we need to plan a wedding."

Rikuo said "w-wedding? Gramps, im not even 15 yet, how can I get married?"

Nurarihyon replied "eaisly"

Rikuo said "what if Tsurara doesn't want to marry me? I cant force her to do something she doesn't want to do."

Nurarihyon said "well, if that's all your worried about then we wont have a problem."

Rikuo asked "how do you know"

Nurarihyon just scoffed and said " I knew you were pretty dense, but I thought even you would be able to see that the yuki onna had felling for you."

Rikuo just looked down and thought about his past with Tsurara, and now that the old man mentions it, he might have a point.

Nurarihyon looked at Rikuo and said "you need to ask Tsurara to marry you, because I want you two to be married before the baby is born. So the wedding will be in about a week."

Rikuo just said "do you really think you will be able to plan a wedding in a week? And will you tell mom about this for me, I really don't want to have to explain this."

Nurarihyon just nodded and Rikuo just said thanks.

Nurarihyon told Rikuo to go and talk to Tsurara about the wedding.

Rikuo was walking towards Tsurara's room to tell her about the wedding when he heard someone in the bathroom throwing up, he knocked on the door and asked "Tsurara is that you?"

He heard a "yes"

he said " I'm coming in"

he walked inside to find a blushing Tsurara hugging the toilet. He noted that giving the fact she was releasing the contents of her stomach, she was very beautiful. He saw that she was about to throw up again, so he ran over and grabbed her hair and rubbed her back soothingly.

Tsurara began blushing at the affection she had only dreamed of her master giving her.

She said " I hope that this isn't an everyday thing.

Rikuo just nodded and said "I hope so to, can we go to your room and talk?"

Tsurara looked at him slightly caught off guard by the question, but just said yes and she began to brush her teeth.

Rikuo walked out of the bathroom and stood outside the door. He heard her turn off the water and come out. They walked side by side towards her room and on the way Tsurara asked "what is it that you want to talk about Rikuo sama?"

He said "lets wait until we get to your room

she said "okay"

they finally got to her room and walked inside, Tsurara placed two mats across from one another and they each sat down.

Rikuo was the first one to speak "Tsurara about our situation..."

Tsurara interrupted "don't worry master Ill take care of the baby. You wont even have to stop going to school, I can handle it by myself." Rikuo could tell that she was lying.

He said " calm down Tsurara, I have no intention of making you raise OUR kid by yourself. I just wanted to know if you'd marry me?"

Talk about caught off guard Tsurara's mouth was hung open and she was redder than a tomato.

She stuttered out "master, I wouldn't make you marry me just because were having a kid, it was my fault, and plus you like ienega-san don't you?"

Rikuo just grabbed her by her shoulders and said "you think i like kana? No were just friends, you...are the person I really like, and i would love to marry you."

Tsurara just looked up at him blushing asked "you really mean it, your not just marrying me because of the kid? You actually love me?" Rikuo just nodded.

He said "well the baby might have made me do it a little quicker than I had planned, but I would have asked eventually."

Out of nowhere Tsurara jumped and hugged her saying " iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou" Rikuo was shocked at first, but then took her into a hug and said "I love you to"

Tsurara pushed him on the ground and she was on top of him, and they were staring into each others eyes and they slowly began to lean closer to each other when BAM! The door was opened and there stood an angry wakana, there was killing intent directed towards her son and she said "Rikuo what was this i heard about you getting Tsurara-chan pregnant?" Rikuo just looked around the room and saw a window and even as out of character it was for him he ran to the window and opened it up and jumped out of the window, and he could feel his mom following him and he asked his night half 'hey can you come out right now, you could probably escape her, and it is night time.'

His night half just replied saying 'nope your on your own for this one.'

Rikuo just said 'dick'

his night half just chuckled.

Rikuo learned two things that night 1. He would rather fight the nue (which he will have to do anyway) than try to escape his mom when she is angry. 2. Never trust gamps to tell anyone anything important, because after his mom beat him to a near death state she made him explain, and she didn't know that he had already asked her to marry him.

He was going to get the old man back for that.


	5. Chapter 5

It was about two days before Rikuo and Tsurara were having their wedding and the house was incredibly busy.

Rikuo had decided to quit school, at least for the time being, because lets face it, he can't raise a kid and do homework at the same time.

Plus he was going to have to fight Abe no Seime sometime within the next year.

Tsurara and mom had protested at first, but he just told them that if he was going to be a father and the head of the clan he couldn't go to school, and eventually they gave in.

Gramps was happy because he thought Rikuo was finally taking being the head of the clan seriously.

Rikuo saw his mom standing in the hall telling some yokai where to put the furniture that they were carrying.

He walked over and asked his mom "what are they doing, isn't that Tsurara's room?"

Wakana just looked at him and said "well were moving her stuff into your room, because isnt it normal for parents to do that?"

He just looked at her and asked " are you sure Tsurara would like this?"

Wakana just laughed and said " like it, she loved it. She nearly fainted when we told her we were going to put you two in the same room."

Rikuo just gave a weak chuckle when he saw his room, it had been taken over by girlieness, and his closet had been taken over with kimonos and school uniforms. He saw Tsurara come out of her room with a few boxes, and Rikuo went over there and took a couple and walked beside her into his, I mean their room.

He looked over and asked " are you sure about this?"

She just looked over and gave him a huge smile and said "yep"

Rikuo was looking down at her and saw her hand on her stomach, and he could see a little bit of a bumb.

He said "your beginning to show."

She asked "what?"

He said "your stomach is beginning to show that your with child, have you thought of any names?"

Tsurara said " I was thinking naming him Rihan after your father or Ryuto."

Rikuo just smiled and said " I like both of them."

She blushed and said "I'll decide what to name him when I see him."

Rikuo asked "where are you going to give birth?"

She said "since yuki onna tend to freeze anything and everything when giving birth I'll go to toono and let Reira deliver the baby."

"Did she say she would?"

Tsurara said "Of course silly did you think I would just walk up there when I was in Labor and ask 'will you deliver my baby'?"

Rikuo just chuckled and said "guess not."

She looked up at him and noted that he had gotten a lot taller than her he stood nearly six inches above her , she felt it was like yesterday that she was seeing him being held by his mother and father after being born, or taking him to school. She just smiled and thought of the irony that they would be having a kid in a month or two.

Rikuo noticed that Tsurara had space out for a moment and asked " is everything alright?"

She was pulled out of her thoughts and looked at Rikuo and said "It's nothing I was just thinking about you when you were younger."

Rikuo looked down and saw that the beds were pushed together and blushed at the thought of sleeping that close to the woman he loved."

She looked at him and asked "are you ready to go to bed?"

He nodded and laid down and she followed suit. When they were down on the bed she snuggled up next to him and he put his arm around her and they then began the most comfortable sleep that they had ever had.

-time skip-

Rikuo was pacing back in forth in front of a door and he shouted " are you sure you don't need any help, it sounds like she is in a lot of pain."

Reira just shouted back " this would be a lot easier if you would just be quiet and let me deliver this baby."

Rikuo just scoffed and said "whatever"

he began to think back to the last few months, a lot had happened. Him and Tsurara got married, and it was the happiest day of their lives. It was a very small ceremony with just the nura clan and a few people from Tono.

( I don't know what a Japanese wedding is like so im just going to do an American wedding sorry )

Tsurara was walking down the isle and she looked absolutely beautiful, her hair was fixed in a high ponytail and you could see a continually growing belly on her, she was absolutely glowing.

Rikuo looked very handsome, but Tsurara outshone him by far.

Rikuo was brought out of his thoughts by the opening of a door, he walked inside of the room and saw his wife with her hair plastered to her face and walked over there and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He looked down and saw his child, he was speechless, his child looked almost identical to him in his night form except the top half of his hair was white with blue spread throughout it, and it was wavier like rihan's, and his eyes were icy blue. Rikuo looked down at Tsurara and asked "what are we gonna call him?"

She looked down at the baby boy and said "Ryuto"

she looked at Rikuo and smiled and said "Ryuto nura, the future fourth head of the nura clan."

Rikuo just said " that has a nice ring to it doesn't it, I wonder what his abilities will be?"

Tsurara said "well he is a hanyo and one-eight of the commanders blood flows through his veins, and I'm sure he will have inherited some of my powers as well."

Rikuo said " he also has the blood of a human coursing through his veins, it will be interesting to watch him grow up and develop."

Rikuo asked " hey Tsurara, when do you think you will be ready to leave this place?"

"Probably in the next day or two, although i don't really want to walk."

Rikuo laughed and said "don't worry I've already prepared transportation for us, so just rest up and we'll leave tomorrow."

She nodded and put Ryuto beside her and Rikuo laid down next to him and the family of three fell asleep.

The next night Rikuo's flying worm yokai was in toono and ready to fly back to uikyoe town. Rikuo went up to itaku and said " thanks for your guys' help, we probably couldn't have done it without you."

Itaku said "don't worry about it, and don't forget to send the little guy here to train, and about what we talked about earlier just let me know when you want to do it okay?"

Rikuo just nodded and said goodbye to the rest of the people, on the way back Tsurara looked to Rikuo and asked "what was it that you and Itaku were talking about?"

He looked at her and said "he just wanted to know when I would send the little guy down to train with them."

Tsurara could tell Rikuo was lying but decided not to press it any further.

When they finally got back they were standing outside the gate to the house and Rikuo pushed the gate open and...

A/N: please review, because if you don't i will think no one is reading it, and quit updating, also leave ideas for Ryutos abilities.


	6. Chapter 6

Rikuo pushed the gate open, and the yokai that were running around stopped in their tracks.

They looked to the gate and saw Rikuo in his day form and yuki onna holding a little blue ball in her arms. Rikuo and Tsurara walked inside the compound and suddenly they were surrounded by yokai asking questions such as 'what is it, a boy or a girl' or 'what does the future fourth head of the clan look like?'

Nurarihyon walked out of the house towards the small crowd that had formed in his front yard. When he got to the crowd, he pushed his way through to the center to look at his grandson. He walked up to Tsurara and asked "can I hold him?" she looked down at the supreme commander and smiled while handing him his grandson.

Nurarihyon looked down at his grandson thinking 'he looks so much like his father and grandfather.'

He was pulled out of his thoughts by someone putting their hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Wakana looking at him and he smiled and handed her the boy she looked at the boy and walked over to Tsurara and gave her a hug saying something about "you did so good, he is so cute, and I cant wait to see what he looks like when hes older."

This went on for a good hour or two before everybody went inside. Rikuo and Tsurara took Ryuto to their room.

Tsurara looked towards Rikuo and asked "its good to be home after being in Toono for the past two weeks. What was it that you and Itaku were really talking about?"

Rikuo gave her a sceptical look and asked "what are you talking about?"

Tsurara just mumbled "never mind"

Rikuo felt bad about not telling Tsurara about it, but he didn't want her to worry.

Flashback to a few days after they got to toono

Rikuo looked at Itaku and said " gyuuki told me I could cast away my human side and become more ayakashi, Is this true?"

Itaku said "yes, but it is a very difficult and painful process. Are you sure you want to do it?"

Rikuo asked with worry in his voice "will i be able to keep some of my human side?"

Itaku looked at him and asked "do you think your human side will be able to withstand It"

with that Itaku got up and left and left Rikuo to think about what he told him.

In Rikuo's conscience he and his human side were conversing his yokai half asked " are you sure you want to do this?"

His human half just chuckled and said " it was my idea after all wasn't it ?"

His yokai half reminded him saying "you know if this dosent go as planned you wont be able to ever come out again and that is best case scenario"

His human half just said " I wouldnt underestimate me if I were you."

Rikuo was broken out of his conversation by Tsurara knocking at the door and saying "Rikuo, dinners ready."

Rikuo just said "ok."

Everything went good after that and the day they were leaving Rikuo said to Itaku " ill be back in a few days so be ready"

Itaku just said " you're the one that needs to be ready."

And with that they left.

END OF FLASHBACK

Rikuo was watching Tsurara feed Ryuto and smiled at the scene he was watching and Tsurara caught him looking and said " whats the matter, are you hungry too?"

Rikuo just blushed and said NO

Rikuo thought to himself ' itll be worth It, even if i do lose the human part of myself."

Sorry about the short chapter, but the next chapter is going to be pretty long, so don't hate too much.

PLEASE REVIEW don't make me beg. Please


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORS NOTE: sorry i havent updated in a while, been working. But thanks for reviewing  
>and favorting, made me happy and made me update quicker, keep the review coming please.<p>

It had been a couple of days since the couple returned from Toono and everybody  
>was still very excited about the new edition to the clan. By this time everyone in the clan had had<br>a chance to hold baby Ryuto.  
>Rikuo was currently getting a bag packed and ready to head to Toono. He had not told anybody<br>of his plans, not even Tsurara, This was his problem. She was getting suspicious with the way  
>Rikuo was sneaking around. Rikuo was still packing when Tsurara walked in. She looked down<br>at him and asked "where are you going Rikuo?" Rikuo looked up from his packing and said " I'm  
>heading to Toono for more training ill be back in a couple of days." Tsurara looked at him and<br>Rikuo could tell she knew he was lying. Tsurara asked "what are you really doing Rikuo, you are  
>making me worry about you, why wont you tell me what you are doing?" Tsurara finished with<br>tears in her eyes. Rikuo was torn on the inside, he hated seeing his wife like this, but he didn't  
>want her to worry. Rikuo stood and pulled her into a hug and said " please don't worry, I will<br>come back but This is something I need to do alone."  
>She started sobbing into his shoulder and he rubbed her hair to calm her and she said " Please<br>just come home safe, what would me or Ryuto do without you, we both love you so much and i  
>don't want him to be without you." Rikuo said " well, I guess that means I'll have to come back<br>alive then." she turned her head away and asked " when are you leaving?" he said " today." she  
>looked at him with a stern expression and said well there is someone you need to say goodbye<br>to." she walked out of the room and took Ryuto from whoever was holding him. She came  
>walking in the room with Ryuto and handed him to Rikuo. Rikuo took his son and looked at him<br>very closely. His son opened his eyes to reveal one red eye like his and one yellow one like his  
>mothers. His son looked at him and gave him a grin Rikuo whispered ' you really are a unique<br>child aren't you?" his son giggled in reply. He looked to his wife and handed Ryuto to her and  
>have them both a hug. He whispered in her ear "I love ya'll and I'll be back as soon as i can." she<br>kissed him on the cheek and said " please come back soon." "I'll be back as soon as I can" as  
>soon as he finished he the sentence he flitterd away. She stood there with a sad expression on her<br>face before kejouro came in and asked her what happened. She shook the tears out of her eyes  
>and smiled and said "he left to train for a couple of days." when she finished talking Ryuto began<br>to cry because he was hungry. She walked into her bedroom and began to feed her child she  
>looked out the window and wondered if Rikuo was going to be okay.<br>Rikuo was traveling on one of the youkai that could fly. He hated to leave his family like  
>he was, but he needed to gain more power for the upcoming battle with seime. It was times like<br>this he wishes his dad was here to guide him. It wasn't long before he arrived at Toono. He  
>walked in to the village and saw Taku sparing with one of the yokai he walked over and said "let<br>get this started, the sooner the better." Taku just smirked and said "in a rush to get home to see  
>the wifey and kid huh?" Rikuo just blushed and nodded. "Follow me" Rikuo followed taku<br>through the woods until they come upon a cave. Taku looked to Rikuo and said " last chance to  
>back out if you want." " do you really think I would come this far and just quit" taku just<br>chuckled and said "I guess not."  
>Taku asked " how much of your human do you want to give up?" " I want to become 34  
>yokai."<br>Taku said " well you don't want to stay in there too long, because if you do you might lose your  
>human side completely." "How long should this take?" taku looked at Rikuo and said " for your<br>sake I hope not long." Taku gave Rikuo the instructions on what to do and told him to stay  
>strong and don't waver. Rikuo walked inside the cave and all of a sudden it felt as though he was<br>being ripped to little pieces. And then all he saw was blacknes


End file.
